


Ne dis pas que tu m'aimes, je risque de te le dire en retour

by NinelikesBananas



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/M, Romance, TARDIS Rooms, Time Travel
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinelikesBananas/pseuds/NinelikesBananas
Summary: Il le savait depuis le début, depuis qu'elle était entrée dans sa vie qu'il était perdu à jamais. Rose Tyler, la femme qui l'a sauvé de l'obscurité, la seule pour qui il donnerait sa vie et la seule qu'il ne peut pas avoir...ou peut-il ?Version française de " Don't say you love me cause I might say it back"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Please don't say you love me cause I might say it back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079012) by [NinelikesBananas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinelikesBananas/pseuds/NinelikesBananas). 



> Bon, voici la version française de ma fiction "Don't say you love me cause I might say it back". Je dois vous avouer que la version française est l'originale puisque je l'écris en français et puis je la traduis en anglais, mais j'ai publié en premier la version anglaise. Je ne comptais pas la poster, mais je me suis dis que ça ne coutait rien de le faire et de voir s'il y aurait des lecteurs/lectrices. Si c'est le cas, je compte continuer de la poster, bien évidemment. Je ne suis pas française donc je m'excuse si à un moment donné, j'utilise des expressions assez 'bizarres' ahaha. J'ai un style d'écriture assez simple mais j'espère qu'il sera assez bon pour vous faire aimer ce chapitre du moins. Bonne lecture.

Le Docteur ne semblait pas aller très bien dernièrement, plus précisément après l’incident qui s’était déroulé il y a quelques jours, mais il n’était pas du genre à parler de ce qu’il ressentait ou même la blâmer pour quoique ce soit et Rose le savait très bien. Si elle voulait savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de son Docteur, elle devrait le découvrir par elle même. Elle avait failli le perdre ce jour là et elle s’était sentie perdue, mais pire que cette sensation là, c’était d’avoir son Docteur de retour mais plus absent que jamais. Ils étaient de retour dans le TARDIS après avoir rendu visite à Jackie. Rose ne savait pas trop quoi dire pour briser le silence qui s'était installé dans la salle de la console. Le Docteur avait besoin de se reposer, ça faisait trois jours qu’il n’avait pas dormi. Elle eu l’idée d’aller faire du thé, ça lui ferait surement du bien.

“Je vais aller nous faire du thé” avait-elle dit en s’avançant les escaliers, il lui répondit avec un hochement de tête. 

Le Docteur pouvait sembler concentré sur les consoles de son magnifique TARDIS mais la vérité était bien différente des apparences. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu’il était perdu dans ses pensées, essayant de se concentrer sur leur prochaine destination, en vain. Ses pensées finissaient toujours par être dirigés vers une magnifique blonde aux yeux brillant. Il avait besoin de repos, il en était conscient, même si ce n’était que quelques minutes. Il devait retrouver sa concentration et mettre de l’ordre dans son esprit. Rose était aller faire du thé lui semblait-il, il profiterai donc de ce moment afin de fermer ses yeux un moment et s’asseoir confortablement dans le canapé, le temps qu’elle revienne. Le sommeil semblait le fuir, c’était donc sa punition pour les sentiments qu’il essayait en vain de réprimer dernièrement ?  
Il le savait depuis le début, depuis qu’elle était entrée dans sa vie qu’il était perdu à jamais. Alors qu’il croyait avoir tout perdu, elle était devenue son tout. Il était plongé dans l'abisme mais à présent, il voyait une lumière à la fin de ces ténèbres, une main tendu vers lui qui le tirait vers le haut et tirait le meilleur de lui. Il savait qu’il ne devrait pas se sentir ainsi, qu’il devrait réprimer ces sentiments mais l’adversaire était bien trop fort. Il avait gagné sans même essayer, il n’avait pas eu le choix que de déposer les armes. Rose Tyler, l’adorable ennemi, plus fort que des centaines de bataillons de Daleks. Ce jour là, le jour de la mort de son père… Il savait que c’était stupide de sa part d’avoir accepté de l’y amener mais il lui était impossible de dire non à cette femme. Il aurait dû se fâcher contre elle lorsqu’elle l’avait sauvé. C’était si stupide de sa part, si stupide mais si humain et surtout, si Rose. Elle qui avait mis le sort de la planète terre avant le sien, qui avait déjà visité de nombreuses planètes et avait démontré de l’amour et de la compassion pour chaque créature vivante. Il avait essayé de se fâcher, vraiment, mais lorsqu’elle s’était excusé, la seule chose qu’il était capable de penser était que ce n’était pas grave, du moment qu’elle était avec lui. Oui, du moment qu’elle resterait à ses côtés, elle seule était importante. Elle était tout pour lui mais elle, elle a ses amies, Jackie et surtout, elle a Mickey. Il a fait une promesse à ce gamin, la promesse de la protéger… ‘’Je dois la protéger et le jour arrivera où je devrais la rendre à sa famille. Je ne pourrai plus la protéger, n’est-ce pas ? C'est un fait. Mon esprit le sais mais mon coeur ne peut pas s'y faire. Le besoin de la protéger viens à moi sans que je m'en rende compte".

Il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir Rose penché sur lui et il fut pris par un élan d’affection. Elle était surement venu l’appeler et en le voyant si calme, elle avait dû se demander s’il ne s’était pas endormi. Sans même savoir ce qu’il faisait ou ce qu’il comptait faire après, il l’a pris dans ses bras. 

“Juste pendant un moment, laisse moi te tenir dans mes bras juste un moment.” 

Elle avait été surprise par son geste. Elle avait cru pendant un instant qu’il s'était endormi, peut-être l’avait-elle réveillé. Maintenant qu’elle y pensait, elle ne l’avait jamais vu dormir, elle se demandait même s’il avait une chambre. Il devrait en avoir, après tout les Timelords dorment aussi, non ? Toutes ces questions étaient inutiles à ce moment là. Elle ne comprenais pas pourquoi il l’avait prise dans ses bras, mais elle ne pouvait pas ignorer le petit ton de supplice dans sa voix lorsqu’il avait prononcé ces mots. Elle ne savait pas ce qu’il avait, mais elle savait qu’à cet instant, il n’avait pas besoin qu’elle pose des questions. Il avait besoin que quelqu’un le réconforte. Il semblait si vulnérable en cet instant, si calme, si….beau. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, sans dire un mot car aucun mot était nécessaire en cet instant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme j'ai écris cette fiction avec le but depuis le départ de la traduire en anglais, j'ai un style d'écriture qui se rapproche plus du style anglais que du style français (par exemple avec les dialogues, les français et anglais ont des règles différentes) donc j'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas trop pour cela.

Comment pouvait-il la laisser partir alors que sa place est ici, près de lui. Il lui avait promis de lui montrer l’univers mais l’univers est vaste et il avait besoin d’elle à ses côtés pour l’affronter. Était-ce égoïste de sa part de penser déjà au moment de son départ, alors qu’elle lui avait promis de rester à ses côtés il n’y a pas longtemps de cela ? Surement, mais c’était dans sa nature de trop penser de trop s'inquiéter peut-être aussi. Il la libéra de son étreinte et se leva afin de mettre les coordonnées de leur destination. 

“ Doctor…” Rose avait la sensation qu’elle devrait dire quelque chose mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire. 

“ Japon ! La planète, pas le pays. Qu’en dis-tu ? Il organisent un magnifique festival d’été et le soir, ils lancent de très beaux feux d’artifice. Je pense que ça vaut la peine qu’on jette un coup d’oeil, après tout on a tout le temps devant nous. “ 

Il avait dit ça avec son sourire habituel mais il gardait son regard rivé sur les commandes, incapable de la regarder en face. Lorsqu’elle lui répondit avec son sourire habituel que Japon serait fantastique, il pu enfin la regarder et vit ce sourire qu’il aimait tant. “ Parfait ! Mais avant tout, je crois qu’il y a un thé qui nous attend.”

Elle ne comprendrais peut-être jamais ce qui se passait dans la tête du Docteur mais au moins, il avait récupéré son sourire ce qui était largement assez. Après avoir partagé une tasse de thé avec le Docteur, elle s’était retiré pour la nuit et lui avait conseillé de faire la même chose. Il avait refusé sous le prétexte qu’il n’était pas fatigué et que quelqu’un devrait piloter le TARDIS.   
Son esprit était un peu agité, elle avait besoin d’un bon bain avant de se mettre au lit. Alors que les bulles se formaient et éclataient, son esprit se repassait sans cesse la sensation qu’elle avait ressentie quand il l’avait prise dans ses bras. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’ils étaient si proches après tout ils se tenaient les mains dans chaque aventure et ça leur avait déjà arrivé de s’enlacer après avoir évité une catastrophe quelconque de s’abattre sur une planète. Cette fois, oui, cette fois le sentiment avait été différent. Les sentiments qu’elle a pour lui avaient failli déborder, par son geste et par ses paroles. Ce qu’elle ressentait pour lui n’était pas de l’amour, non, c’était quelque chose de beaucoup plus puissant. Et même si c’était de l’amour, ce n’était pas un amour ordinaire. Oh, comment cela pourrait l’être ? Après tout il est un Seigneur du Temps et elle une simple humaine. Savait-il qu’elle l’aimait ? Probablement pas. Il doit penser qu’elle aime Mickey alors que la vérité est très différente. Au début, elle avait ressentie de l’admiration envers cet être si fantastique mais petit à petit ce sentiment avait évolué et elle n’avait rien fait pour l’arrêter ou même le cacher.   
Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n’avait pas entendu des pas venant de sa chambre. C’était le Docteur, il était venu lui apporter un masque et quelques vêtements afin qu’elle les portes lorsqu’ils iraient visiter la planète. C’était un kimono rose avec des pétales de fleur de cerisier, les habitants avaient adopté ce style vestimentaire pour ce jour en spécial après avoir vu les costumes du Japon de la planète Terre. Le masque représentait un lapin. Les habitants de cette planète recevaient pleins d’autres gens, d’autres planètes et afin que chacun puisse passer un bon moment sans qu’il y ait des disputes entre des peuples ennemies, ils portaient des masques afin de cacher leur identités. Il avait prévu de laisser les affaires dans sa chambre et sortir sans qu’elle se rende compte de sa présence mais alors qu’il s'apprêtait à tourner le dos pour partir, Rose sortit de la salle de bain avec seulement une serviette. Elle s’était écrié de surprise quand elle l’avait vu,“DOCTOR !” . Il s’était retourné immédiatement. 

“ J-Je suis désolé ! J’étais juste venu amener quelques vêtements, je comptais sorti à l’instant.” Alors qu’il se dirigeait vers la porte, une pensée lui traversa brièvement son esprit et le laissa presque pétrifié de peur. “Jackie va me tuer”, avait-il dit avant de sortir, laissant Rose amusé par son embarras et ses paroles. 

Il était retourné vers la salle de la console, afin de mettre de l’ordre dans son coeur et son esprit ! Si Jackie avait été là, il ne se serait pas sorti seulement avec une claque. Pire, si elle pouvait lire ses pensées, il ne serait même plus jamais ressorti de son TARDIS. Rose était réapparu quelques heures plus tard. Lorsqu’il l’avait aperçu, il avait tourné la tête inconsciemment.

“Je suis habillé proprement cette fois” avait-elle dit en réprimant un gloussement. Elle avait été un peu embarrassé de la situation mais elle savait qu’il était beaucoup plus qu’elle. 

“ Tu oses te moquer de la situation, en plus ! Ta mère aurait mis fin à la race des Seigneurs du Temps l’instant même. “ 

“ Alors heureusement que je ne suis pas ma mère.” Elle s’était dirigé vers la porte. “On y vas ? J’imagine que tu as pleins de choses à me montrer”. 

 

*******

Ils avaient passé la journée à essayer tout type d’attractions et à goûter à la nourriture locale qui, étrangement, ressemblait beaucoup à la nourriture de la Terre. Le Docteur ne s’était pas changé, toujours fidèle à son style vestimentaire. Il avait juste joué le jeu en mettant un masque d’un renard. Lorsque Rose avait demandé pourquoi il avait choisi cet animal, il avait répondu qu’il était aussi rusé qu’un renard. Le soir était tombé, le spectacle avec les feux d’artifice allaient bientôt commencer. Tout le monde s’était rapproché de la rivière où les feux d’artifices allaient être lancés mais le Docteur disait connaître un endroit calme où ils pourraient profiter complètement du spectacle sans leurs masques. Il avait raison, l’endroit était presque désert et lorsque les feux seraient lancés, tout le monde serait trop occupé à les admirer pour leur porter importance et donc ainsi, ils pourraient enlever tranquillement leurs masques. Le spectacle avait commencé et ils avaient ôté leurs masques. C’était magnifique, Rose ne pouvait pas détourner son regard de cette vision et le Docteur ne pouvait pas détourner le sien de Rose. En la voyant là, souriante, si heureuse, si vive… C’était plus que ses deux coeurs pouvaient demander, il ne voulait que la faire heureuse. Même s’il ne pouvait pas l’avoir, il pourrait passer ces moments là avec elle, il pourrait aux moins avoir ces souvenirs d’elle. Lorsque leurs regards se sont croisé, le Docteur ne pu réprimer son regard remplie d’affection envers elle, ses sentiments étaient devenus bien trop fort pour qu’il continue de les combattre. Il s’était penché vers son visage et tandis qu’une partie de lui espérait que Rose l’arrêterait, l’autre voulait qu’elle accepte ses sentiments. Ses lèvres s’étaient rencontré dans un doux et court baiser et elle n’avait rien fait pour l’arrêter. Non, elle n’avait pas voulu l’arrêter et lorsqu’il s’était permis de la regarder à nouveau dans les yeux, il n’y avait lu autre chose que de l’affection et du désir. Ce regard avait importé ses dernières pensées rationnelles et il se trouva à renouveler son geste à nouveau, cette fois ci dans un baiser plus long mais pas plus exigeant que l’autre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai essayé de faire le moins de fautes possible d'orthographe et de conjugaison, mais je ne peux pas vous garantir qu'il n'y en ai pas ahah. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, si vous voulez toujours la suite, n'oubliez pas de le dire en commentaire ;) Bonne lecture.

Ils étaient resté là, ensemble main dans la main jusqu’à la fin du spectacle. Une fois terminé, ils étaient retourné dans le TARDIS et dans le chemin du retour, il avait commencé à pleuvoir. Ils étaient arrivés tout trempés, mais ils n’avaient jamais été aussi heureux. Malheureusement comme tout ce qui est beau, le bonheur est lui aussi éphémère. Une fois de retour dans le TARDIS, Rose était partie prendre un bain chaud. Elle en avait besoin, après toute cette pluie, mais elle avait peur. La crainte qu’une fois qu’elle serait ressortie de la salle de bains, le Docteur serait redevenu le même, celui qui ne laisse pas les autres voir et savoir ce qu’il ressent. Elle avait peur qu’une fois qu’elle serait de retour, son Docteur ne la prenne plus dans ses bras si réconfortants et ne veuille plus l’embrasser comme il l’avait fait. Il le savait et il avait essayé de la rassurer. 

“ Vas-y sans crainte, je serai toujours là quand tu auras fini. Mes sentiments pour toi ne changeront jamais et encore moins d’une seconde à l’autre.” 

“ Tu pourrais venir avec moi, comme ça, je serais plus rassuré.” 

“ Rose…” L’offre était tentante, mais la crainte qu’il ressentait à ce moment-là était bien plus grande. La peur qu’elle puisse regretter ses agissements plus tard. 

Elle n’avait pas insisté, elle savait que malgré tout ce qu’elle pourrait dire ou faire à ce moment-là pour le rassurer de son amour serait vain. Il ne doutait pas de ses sentiments envers elle, son amour était réel, mais il ne pouvait pas accepter son choix. Elle lui avait dit qu’elle l’aimait, qu’elle était heureuse du simple fait d’être à ses côtés et de voyager avec lui. Peut-être bien, il voulait la croire, mais après quoi ? Plus tard, elle voudra surement une famille, une maison, quelque chose de stable, quelque chose qu’il ne pourra pas lui donner. Il s’en voudrait pour cela et il sait bien qu’elle s’en voudrait tout autant. Avec Mickey, elle pourrait avoir tout ce qu’il ne pourra jamais lui donner. Le TARDIS, les voyages à travers le temps et l’espace, toutes ces aventures… Il sentait qu’il devrait continuer de les vivres, non pas que pour lui, mais aussi pour tout son peuple, tous qu’il avait perdus. Et il ne pourrait jamais demander à Rose de sacrifier la vie qu’elle a toujours voulu avoir afin de lui permettre de vivre la vie qu’il a choisi de vivre. Juste ce soir, juste pour un moment, il aimerait oublier tout le reste, tous les problèmes et la prendre dans ses bras en espérant que rien et personne ne pourrait les séparer. C’était égoïste de sa part, n’est-ce pas ? Il savait qu’il ne devait pas s’approcher plus d’elle, de se languir chaque minute, chaque seconde de son absence, mais une voix en son intérieur lui criait de franchir la distance qui les séparait afin de joindre ses lèvres aux siennes. Il l’avait fait, sans s’être même rendu compte, il se trouvait déjà devant la porte de sa chambre. S’il franchissait le seuil, il serait perdu et il le savait. Il entendait des pas derrière la porte et alors que celle-ci allait s’ouvrir, il l’en empêcha.

“Doctor ?” Avait demandé Rose de l’autre côté de la porte. 

“ N’ouvre pas cette porte, si tu l’ouvres... Si tu l’ouvres plus rien ne pourra être comme avant. Si tu l’ouvres, je ne pourrai plus jamais te laisser partir et je le dois.” 

Elle l’avait ouvert, ils se regardaient dans les yeux et tandis qu’ils se regardaient, le Docteur sentait sa force de la laisser partir fléchir de plus en plus. 

“ Mais tu ne comprends pas ?! Je ne veux pas te quitter, je t’ai dit que je serai toujours là avec toi, qu’on voyagerait tous les deux. Alors que je veux rester, pourquoi as-tu si peur de vouloir me retenir ? ” Elle ne comprenait pas, il l’aimait et elle l’aimait aussi alors pourquoi ne pourraient-ils pas être ensemble ? Pourquoi est-ce qu’avec le Docteur tout devrait être compliqué ?

“ C’est parce que je t’aime que je dois te laisser partir, car je ne pourrai jamais être le type d’homme que tu as besoin. Une maison, une famille, les petites choses du quotidien, je ne pourrai jamais te donner rien de tout cela. Je ne le pourrai jamais…” Petit à petit, comme des gouttes d’eau, des larmes coulaient dans les joues de Rose et le Docteur les voyait couler. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras, il ne voulait pas la blesser, mais afin d’éviter que ça ne devienne bien plus douloureux à l’avenir, il devait mettre une fin maintenant. 

“ Et si je ne voulais rien de tout cela ? Et si la seule chose que je voulais était d’être avec celui que j’aime, être avec toi ? De voyager à travers le temps et la galaxie avec toi.” Elle lui avait pris la main et lui avait déposé un baiser avant de la porter jusqu’à sa joue. 

La sensation de son toucher était bien agréable et des sentiments possessifs essayaient de prendre possession de son corps, mais il ne pouvait pas le permettre. Il devrait briser l’emprise qu’elle a sur lui le plus vite possible sinon il ne serait jamais capable de la laisser partir.  
Ses mots l’avaient touché, il la savait sincère, mais l’amour rend aveugle et il ne voulait pas qu’elle regrette ses choix à cause de cela. Si ça venait à arriver, il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner. 

“ Tu ne le veux pas, pour l’instant. Et si cela venait à changer Rose ? Les humains sont des êtres changeants. Tôt ou tard, on ressent tous des regrets pour des décisions qu’on aurait dû prendre ou qu’on a pris. Je vis avec le poids d’un choix que j’ai dû faire et que je regrette, j’aurai tout fait pour le changer. Je ne veux pas que tu vives avec le regret de la vie que tu aurais pu avoir et que tu n’as pas eu. Tu dois penser à Jackie, à Mickey et à ceux qui sont importants pour toi. Le temps passe différemment pour ceux qui voyagent à travers lui. Pour toi, ça ne fait que quelques jours que tu as quitté Jackie, mais pour elle, ça fait des mois. Si tu décides de rester avec moi, si tu restes, il arrivera un jour où tous ce que tu connais aura disparu…” Elle lui avait lâché la main et à présent, son regard était rivé vers le sol. Elle était fâchée et lui en voulait et elle avait raison de le faire. Lui-même s’en voulait terriblement. 

“ Tu as dit que tu m’amènerais où je voudrai”, elle avait marqué une pause avant de reprendre en disant, “Je veux que tu me ramènes à la maison”. 

Elle lui avait jeté un dernier regard avant de regagner sa chambre, elle espérait qu’il la retienne et qu’en la prenant dans ses bras, il lui demande de ne pas partir. Elle savait qu’il ne le ferait pas tandis que lui, il mourrait d’envie de le faire. D’un pas lent, il s’éloignait de la porte de sa chambre. Il était temps de la laisser partir, il était temps de lui donner la chance d’être heureuse pensa-t-il alors qu’il ne réalisait pas qu’elle ne le serait jamais sans lui.


	4. Chapter 4

Ils étaient arrivés, le bon endroit, la bonne époque, seulement un mois s'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois. Un mois sur Terre et quelques jours dans le Tardis, c’était vraiment une grande différence. Il savait que bientôt que Jackie ou Mickey avaient dû entendre le bruit du Tardis et qu’ils ne tarderaient pas à être sa porte. Il avait raison, car une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Mickey avait ouvert la porte du Tardis. Rose n’était toujours réapparu, elle devait être en train de préparer ses affaires pensa-t-il. La première chose que Mickey avait demandée, c’était où elle était. On voyait dans ses yeux combien elle compte à ses yeux, combien il l’aime toujours même si elle ne l’aimait plus. ‘’ S’il savait que je viens de lui briser le cœur, que je l’ai fait pleurer… Protège là à ma place.” Pensa-t-il en quittant son vaisseau, informant Mickey que Rose devrait arriver dans quelques minutes et qu’il sortait s’acheter quelque chose à manger.   
Il n’avait pas le courage de la voir partir, il préférerait ne pas être présent lorsqu’elle sortira de là avec ses affaires. Il ne serait jamais capable de lui dire au revoir, car au dernier moment, il la prendrait dans ses bras, lui demandant de ne pas partir. Depuis quand était-il devenu si dépendant d’elle ? Il se demandait comment il allait survivre sans elle, mais il survivrait. Il survivait toujours. Rose avait entendu le Docteur sortir et s’était montré devant Mickey quelques minutes après. Elle avait espéré qu’il ne remarque pas qu’elle avait pleuré. 

“ Le Docteur est très bizarre aujourd’hui. Il vient juste de sortir en disant qu’il allait s’acheter à manger. Je pensais qu’il avait une cuisine ici. “

“ Oh et il en a une, mais je doute qu’il sache cuisiner. Il n’a pas vraiment le temps de pratiquer” avait-elle répondu en s’avançant vers lui et lui prenant le bras comme elle l’avait fait à plusieurs reprises par le passé. “ Et si on allait manger quelque chose nous aussi ?” 

Ils s’étaient dirigés vers la sortie. Rose était bizarre elle aussi, mais Mickey n’avait rien dit. Il espérait que lorsque le moment viendrait, elle lui dirait ce qui la tracassait et pourquoi le Docteur et elle agissaient si bizarrement. 

 

~~~~~~

Plusieurs s’étaient écoulés et le Docteur continuait de vagabonder dans les rues de Londres. De son côté, Rose était rentrée à la maison après s’être promené un peu avec Mickey. Elle n’avait pas grand chose de nouveau à lui raconter, mais il l’avait écouté attentivement, voyant de la tristesse envahir son visage chaque fois qu’elle mentionnait le Docteur. Avant de rentrer, il lui avait demandé si cette fois, elle comptait rester ou si elle était enfin de retour à la maison. Elle était resté silencieuse un moment, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle l’aimait et voulait continuer à ses côtés, mais au même temps, elle ne voulait pas souffrir d’avantage. Il avait raison, le temps passe très différent sur Terre et dans le Tardis et le jour viendrait où elle ne reconnaîtrait plus le monde où elle est née et où tous ce qu’elle aura connu seront parti. Elle était consciente de cela depuis le début, mais rien d’autre avait d’importance à ses yeux que lui, que d’être avec lui. Elle n’avait jamais espéré qu’il puisse l’aimer en retour, juste être avec lui suffisait, mais à présent… C’en était trop, savoir qu’il l’aimait en retour, mais ne pas pouvoir être réellement ensemble. Même si tout est changeant, d’une chose, elle était sur, son amour pour lui ne changerait jamais. Elle n’a jamais eu d’objectifs dans la vie. Elle se levait tous les matins, allait travailler et dans son temps libre, elle sortait avec Mickey. Jamais elle n’avait fait de plans pour l’avenir. Et puis il est entré dans sa vie et lui a offert la possibilité de vivre une vie d’aventures. C’est comme si elle n’avait jamais vraiment vécu jusqu’à ce moment-là, comme si elle était destinée à le rencontrer depuis le début. Pour la première fois, elle savait ce qu’elle voulait vraiment. Elle n’échangerait pour rien au monde le fait de pouvoir voyager à ses côtés. Elle lui avait promis d’être toujours avec lui, de voyager avec lui, mais à présent, elle n’était plus sûre s’il souhaitait la même chose. 

“Je lui ai promis que je voyagerai toujours avec lui, je…” Avait-elle répondu, vaguement. Mickey lui avait répondu directement, d’un ton ferme.

“Il m’avait aussi promis qu’il te protégerait toujours et pourtant, je vois dans ton regard qu’il t’a blessé. Je comprends que tu n’en veuilles pas en parler, mais ne me viens pas me parler de la promesse que tu lui as faite alors qu’il n’a pas tenu la promesse qu’il m’a faite ! “ 

Elle était surprise de sa réponse. Mickey, il l’aimait toujours. Il attendait toujours le jour où elle reviendrait, pour de bon, pour toujours. 

“ Je ne le laisserai pas t’emmener, non pas sans être sûr que tu ne pleureras plus à cause de lui. Si tu ne peux pas me promettre qu’il ne te fera plus pleurer, je ne pourrai pas te laisser partir avec lui. Je t’aime et tu le sais donc te voir aussi triste et plus que je ne peux en endurer “ les mots étaient sorti de sa bouche sans qu’il s’en aperçoive vraiment. 

“Mickey…” Ses mots l’avaient énormément touché. Savoir qu’il l’aimait à ce point-là, c’était plus qu’elle ne méritait. Ils étaient rentrés chez elle après ça. Mickey n’avait touché un mot sur leur conversation précédente. Jackie avait trouvé bizarre le fait que le Docteur ne soit pas venu avec eux. D’habitude, il quittait rarement Rose, seulement lorsqu’il ne supportait plus être confiné entre quatre murs. Mais elle était plus que contente de revoir sa fille. Contrairement à celle-ci, elle avait plein de choses à lui raconter. Mickey avait profité du fait que Rose souhaitait dormir un peu afin d’aller à la recherche du Docteur. Il espérait qu’il serait déjà de retour dans le Tardis. Il avait des explications à lui donner et il avait intérêt à les lui donner très vite sinon, cette fois-ci, il saurait ce que ça fait de recevoir un coup de l’ex de Rose.


End file.
